


I banish you with love

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Isolation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: 他住在一棵树中心的空洞里。





	1. I'm just a horse with no name

**Author's Note:**

> 自我重复，比较阴沉枯燥。  
> Shipping不是主要内容，Bruce很晚才会出现。

他住在一棵树中心的空洞里。

就是所有人常规意义上的，树木腐坏后形成的那种孔穴。树洞的形状像个帐篷，矮矮地位于树干根部，藏在一丛灌木后面，人得侧身弯腰才钻得进去。内部空间还算宽敞，阴暗，铺着干燥的树叶。依旧低矮，远远不够直腰站立。这只不过是一个树洞，而树洞不以你是否舒适而转移。

树洞不是一夕之间形成的，一开始只是树木表面一道小小创口，需要很长时间才能变成这样的规模。如今它的生长也并未结束，树皮时时干裂脱落，尖锐处总是划伤他的脖子，钩住衣服造出更多漏风的孔洞。树洞的内壁上有一道裂缝总是不停渗出树干的汁液，苔藓和蘑菇随之不停地长出来，如果不及时清走，就会腐烂发出臭气，长时间置之不理，它们则会像从前那样开始蚕食木质，扩大坏死的面积。白天树洞中是发着霉味的阴凉，在夜晚却能保存热度，让他不至于冻毙荒野。不完美，可这世界上也很少有什么真正的一文不值。

他不记得自己在这里住了多久。

他在树洞里进食。睡觉。等待伤口愈合。

他在伸手不见五指的夜晚里蜷缩着醒来，没有一次误以为自己正身处别处。

从记忆的最开始他就住在这里，栖身活物身体里受到腐蚀凹陷的洞穴。他的心和头脑中也存在着巨大的空洞，撕裂的边缘已经愈合了，只有冷风从中间呼呼地穿过。

空洞外面的冷风中，那些野兽嚎叫着。

他和这些野兽共处得过久，已经不再觉得恐惧。他听着野兽嚎叫，奔跑，穿过树丛，长着利爪的肢体又踢又踩。弱小的正在死去，强大者正在等待，在它们的尸体上饱餐一顿。觅食，争斗，杀戮。树林的夜晚是它们的猎场和竞技台。

它们中的一些知道他就在这里。可是它们从不来找他的麻烦。它们不敢。

野兽是能认出和他们相似的生物的。它们能看出他的爪牙和自己的一样锋利，他从树洞里投出的瞪视在黑夜里闪闪发光。与此同时它们又不够了解他，不知道他在倒下之前会先杀死它们中的多少个。它们不敢。

他满足于自己的孤独与树洞。满足于记忆中的空白。满足于白天在树林中采集的食物，饮下的溪水。不是所有人都能像他这样在树林里生存下去的。他理应满足。

他满足于生存。从不去想这片树林外有着什么东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章标题来自Laura Marling的Warrior。


	2. many a morning I have woke

他计划对树洞进行一些修缮。

起因是他在树林里捡到了一把匕首。半旧，但是保养得当，锋利异常。它被落在这里的时间不会超过几天，他不在乎，那些行色匆匆的猎人们总能给自己搞到另一把。

对他来说这就完全不一样了。比起在石头上打磨过的金属碎片，匕首使起来趁手极了，绝不会时不时在他身上啄出一道口子。用匕首捕鱼和打开硬壳的果子都很方便，他拿着它清理掉了树洞入口周围的小树枝和木刺，重新削尖树洞周围牢牢扎进地面的木矛，还多做了几个逮兔子的陷阱。

一清早，他从树洞钻出来，动作笨拙，迟滞，像是爬出蜘蛛挂满蛛网的巢穴，只带着匕首，水壶， 一个破旧背包 。这些东西全都是他在树林里捡来的。如果能知道所有他在树林里找到的东西，你一定会很惊讶的。

他背着包，在树林里又轻又快地穿梭，没走一点弯路，到了最近的小溪旁边。天还很早，飞鸟落在溪岸被露水打得滑溜溜的石头上喝水，枯瘦，多褶的爪子在石头上发出轻微的啪嗒，啪嗒声。他慢慢走到溪边，它们中的一些先是一蹦，啪嗒，豆子一样的眼睛转过来观察他，啪嗒，啪嗒。他没理会它们的戒备，只是屈身蹲在溪边，放下背包。过了一会儿，那些鸟也就不再理他。

他往脸上泼了些水，又喝了些，把水壶灌满，心里琢磨今天要去的方向。他的库存食物快要吃完了。一般来说，只要能找见果子，或是陷阱里有收获，他尽量不吃这些东西。但毕竟总有些运气不好的日子，生活得小心也不意味万事就会称心如意。

库存食物大多是他从树林里各处废弃的屋子、洞穴里搜罗来的罐头。即使眼下天气很好，总有一天树林里是要入冬的。这里的冬天如此严酷，没有任何过失能逃过它的审判。他必须要在那之前存足补给。这就是今天他的工作。

吃了些在水边找到的果子，他决定了一个去得很少的方向，拿起背包便要出发。这时，他听见头顶传来一个声音：

“早上好。”

他猛地抬起头。离他上一次听见说话声已经过了很久，所以这可能是他的错觉：那几个音节听上去古怪极了，不像是人的喉咙能发出的声音。

他在原地站了片刻，环视四周。没有任何事情发生。他就离开了。

 

刚过正午的时候，他发现了一座焚毁的房子。

这房子好像有些什么很特别的地方。他在树林里发现过很多荒废的房子，它们大多也像是这座房子一样，破破烂烂，几乎看不出住所应有的样子。

可他知道这座房子并没有遭人遗弃。它是被焚毁的，草丛中依然直立的小半截石墙上有火焰留下的黑色烧伤。他找来一截足够结实的树干，拨弄着倒塌下来的另外半截墙壁的石块。脚下的这部分废墟应该曾经是一个厨房，一把叉子夹在石块当中，铁锅半埋进泥土，生锈，发黄，几乎和地面融为一体。他跪下来，在废墟中翻找着，瓷片差点割伤了他的手。

这里曾经是某人的住所，可是火焰将他们从自己的家中驱逐出去。这座房屋的历史戛然而止，仍有未竟的记忆环绕四周。他在废墟中跳来跳去，试图在脑中还原这个屋子原有的模样——没有完全烧掉的床架，一个锡兵玩具，镜子的碎片。这里有女性与孩子的东西，那么应当曾经是一个家庭住在这里。他们后来去了哪里呢？母亲去了哪里？父亲去了哪里？孩子去了哪里？火灾当时，有人被留在屋里吗？半腐烂的木质相框上，有着辨识不出原本颜色的斑驳漆痕。他把它拿起来，里面的纸片就碎了，飘落在他的鞋上。

在锡兵玩具旁边，他找到一个金属盒子，里面放着零碎的看不出任何规律的物品，一些玩具，还有一叠书册。经过了这么长时间，书页上的漫画竟然依然清晰，他忍不住地读了下去。漫画上讲的是一名叫做超人的英雄的故事，在人类的世界长大的另一个世界的遗孤。他有着不属于这个世界的强大能力，却是这个世界能拥有的最伟大的心灵。

他还发现了一个被压破的罐头，里面的食物流出来，成了苔藓和菌群的温床。在它后面，是一个压在石头下的储物柜。他望见里面有更多保存完好的罐头。

在他着手搬开石块之前，他坐在那里，把那薄薄几册漫画翻了好几遍。

 

白天即将结束，天空暗下去，变得橙黄，整个树林像是被罩在纸做的灯笼里面。他用罐头装满背包，确保没有落下东西，开始往回走去。

再次经过那条小溪的时候，仍有飞鸟聚在湖边喝水。它们也在归巢的路上。他在溪边蹲下，把沾着灰尘的手浸在水里，弯起手臂，用手肘拂过水面，有些水珠挂在手臂上的毛发里面，流下去的时候微微发痒。他能感受到溪水微妙的变化，每一刻，都变得比上一刻稍凉一些。

他在那里呆了一会儿，然后用流动最快的溪水灌满水壶，塞进壶盖，重新用麻绳把它挂在背包的一边。当他早晨在这里的时候，包还是空的，现在里面装满了东西，仿佛一个吃得过饱的肚皮。他拍掉背包上的水珠，站了起来。

这时候，他突然记起早晨在水边那个向他问好的声音。在他的记忆里，比起古怪，那个声音包含的似乎更多是善意，让他觉得似乎不去回应是一件非常粗鲁的事情。

不知为什么，这让他张开口，朝着空荡荡的空中说道：“晚上好啊。”

水边是这么的空旷。片刻之后，他的回音才传了回来。

“晚上好啊。”

天穹最顶端的那部分已经是完全的黑色，稍微往下，融化成深水般的蓝色。只有从四周树林的缝隙中，他还能看见温暖的烛火似的橙红。这顶纸灯笼的火苗就快要烧尽了。他背上包，离开溪边，加快脚步，在天黑前赶回到树洞里去。

 

这晚，当他清空包裹，点数战利品，吸着罐头里的汁水的时候，他开始思索要给树洞里铺些地板。先用石块把地面架高，再在那上面铺上干燥的茅草——木板，涂上桐油，不会遇水就开始腐烂。他考虑这事已经有一阵子了，树洞毕竟不是什么太舒适的住所，地面凹凸不平，除去暴露出一部分浅层树根的部分，便是微微往中间凹陷的泥土地，只要一下雨，洞里就会流进雨水，弄得全是泥泞。

可这样一来，底层抬高，洞里就更为低矮。相应地，他得把树洞顶部削去一层。光用匕首来做这样的事情可能有点过于吃力，但他近来精神不错，天气也一直很温和，他不介意多花上一点时间让自己住得舒服些。他想，如果把树洞的高度弄得比原来还要高些，就能在上面嵌进木板，做成一个架子，存放杂物。甚至于，他还认为自己可以一点点挖空整个树干死掉的部分，到时候他就能在树洞里好好地站起来，不必时时弯腰屈膝了。

事实证明，他的改建工程需要很多工作。他花大部分时间在树洞里面切削木头，除此之外长时间在树林里漫游，寻找适合的材料。

他一天比一天走得更远。从来没有一次发现哪怕接近树林边缘的迹象。这是片与他这样渺小的生物不成正比的偌大森林，他们之间交流的唯一方式永远过于残忍。绝大多数的时间里，他只是在她宽宏大量的忽视下尽量安静地路过。

他有时会回到那间焚毁的房子。在两次造访之后，它所能提供的物资就已经被清扫一空，即便如此，他发现这片废墟有种古怪的吸引力，促使他一次接着一次返回。他喜欢反反复复翻看金属盒子里毫无用处的杂物，琢磨它们原本的用途，以及被收藏起来的原因。他找到了打碎的镜子几乎所有碎片，用有黏性的树胶粘在一起。他把镜子带回树洞，小心地保存在储存罐头的地洞之一里。

他蘸着木炭，在废墟里的石墙上练习画超人胸前的标志。只是个占据双手打发时间的小习惯，但他倾注了更多的注意力。一开始，中间的两道曲线总是不够美观，歪斜扭曲。他画了很多遍，石墙上面满了，他就画在地上。

等他终于能够一口气画出一个漂亮的超人标志，莫名的自豪感悄悄攀上他有着破洞的心，让他觉得自己好像完成了什么一样。

天气很好的午后，他平躺在废墟中央，眯起眼睛看着天空，被阳光照得头晕眼花，但又懒得挪动哪怕一下。他的胸膛上摊着又看过一遍的漫画，超人再一次保护弱小，击败反派，拯救了世界。漫画的最后，画面里所有人都露出笑容。他闭上眼睛，暂时躲在眼皮后安详的黑暗里，觉得几乎有些满意了。不完全是。但几乎心满意足。

就快了，就快了。他对自己说。

 

*

 

有一天，当他抬起头来寻找太阳的方向，突然就意识到自己来不及在天黑前赶回去了。

他懊恼地踢了踢地面，身体立即绷紧，变得敏感起来——他以前不是没有在森林里的黑夜里穿行过。而正因如此。

他从地上找出一块形状合适的石头，一边往回走，一边用石头打磨起匕首，摩擦的尖锐声音恰似有着警示作用的口哨，向这片树林宣布他的攻击性。

在他身周，光线渐弱，所有东西都换上了一副神秘的脸孔，缩小着，从他身边悄无声息地退开。黑夜像是一张极轻的巨大黑纱飘向大地，正因为太轻，它几乎停留在了在空中，一点一点地降落，一点一点遮挡了阳光，最后，才仿若无物地盖住他，彻底隔绝了太阳。

新来者也许会以为黑夜是寂静的。但夜晚的树林实际上充满声响。有太多面目模糊的东西在阴影中活动了，你不会知道那到底是一只饥饿的野兽正在思考在你身上留下的第一个伤口的位置，还是只是另一名像你一样的逃亡者。

而他这样的久居者对于那些声音早就心里有数。在这样的树林里你不得不如此，总得知道下一秒会有什么不幸掉到你头上。

他穿过垂下无数柔韧枝干的树丛，水滴从各处掉下，砸在树叶之间，不详的一声闷响。悉悉索索的呼吸声，脚步声，低语声，像是飘摇的火焰，忽近忽远。

黑夜的轻纱猛然地裂开一道口子——一道闪电劈下，他的脸被点亮了，睁大的，焦躁的双眼中间，瞳孔猛地收紧。一时间，过多的光明令他无法视物，他随着惯性踏出一步，啪，侧脸撞上一根垂下的枝条。冰凉，潮湿。

他转过头，眼角捕捉到一丝红色。 亮如白昼的光线下，就像是鲜血的颜色。可没等他看清，闪电就蓦地消失，幕布合拢，树林再次陷入黑暗。声音响起，比更加嘈杂。

实际上，当他第一次听到那些声音的时候，他就完全明白眼前的那个斜坡下正在发生什么。

堵住耳朵，扭开头颅，转身走开，这些都是再容易不过的。这就是为什么这些事情发生在黑夜里，阴影的掩盖下，充耳不闻比在白天要容易得多。

在树林生存下去本来就是一种试炼，这就是为什么他该选择最容易的出路。他心里默默诅咒，提醒着自己，这就是为什么他要住在那个树洞里，黑夜里从不踏出一步。

他向前走了两步，探出头。

一只断手。一张撕裂的，还在溢出碎裂的呼吸的嘴。两只眼珠，正在看着他。

可是，当他已经看见与被看见的时候，他还能怎么办呢？

这远远不是第一次他与野兽打交道。很久之前，他的陷阱曾经捉住过一只粗心大意的野兽，它在黑夜里呜呜的哭声让他从无梦的睡眠中惊醒。

他拿上最锋利的一支木桩，钻出树洞，潜伏在树丛里，小心翼翼地接近陷阱，远远打量陷阱里的野兽。

新月微弱的月光洒落下来，沾在腥臭的血泊上面，像蛾子被树脂所捕捉，渐渐陷入其中，失去生气。血泊上方，那头野兽被陷阱里的木刺穿透了肚子，两只黄色眼睛浑浊不堪，发出嘶哑的呼吸与呻吟。它已经活不长了。他捉紧手里的木桩，站起来，正要上前给野兽最后一击，将它送进可悲的长眠之中，野兽突然弹动了一下。

他吓了一跳，重新蹲下，没入树丛，紧紧盯着野兽。突然，他注意到野兽嘴里似乎叼着什么，它的爪子陷进地面，不停抓挠，像是要往前爬动。

他换了一个角度，才发现野兽原来是咬住了一只松鼠的尾巴。松鼠紧紧抱着一棵小树树干，野兽咬到的部分太少了，无法使上力，把松鼠向自己拖过来，它们便这样僵持着。而为了咬到更多，穿在木桩上的野兽，正在努力把自己向前送去。

他眼睁睁地看着那头野兽为了吃到一只松鼠，在垂死之时，竟然任由木刺更深地捣入身体，在自己的肚子上撕开一道长长的裂口。 痛苦的嘶鸣让人畏缩，它的肠子都流出来了，挂在木刺上面，发出浓烈的血腥味。他清清楚楚地看到，在野兽吐出最后一口死亡的浊气之前，那张长满利齿，满是鲜血的嘴里，还在咀嚼着松鼠多毛的尾巴。

为什么野兽在晚上狩猎？

当然是因为饥饿。他也会饥饿，采摘果实，蘑菇，剖开鱼和兔子的肚子，绝望时狼吞虎咽，餍足后细嚼慢咽。他还把皮毛从尸体上撕下，钻进死去生物的皮肤里。只要生存于世，就会有这样或这样的饥饿需要被满足。

怎样的胃口才能为怎样的杀戮而正名？

世界在他身周晃动，旋转。黑夜的树林有着一张肃穆、遥远的面孔。它注视着他，看着他晃动与旋转。这让他不由要想，究竟是谁制订了树林里的杀戮规则呢？它的执行者与监管者在哪里？那些正在凝视他的眼睛——

他想要呕吐，因为眼前血液和内脏的味道，还因为他发冷的手脚和收紧的瞳孔。

当他回过神来的时候，他的手和匕首上都沾了血，野兽在他脚下。

他直直盯着它，直到肉块的最后一点起伏也停止，变得完全死寂下来，从呼吸发热的活物变得和一块石头没有什么两样。这种转变没有人们想象得那样奇妙。

低沉的咆哮从远方传来，好似兽群来临的凶兆——他松开一口气，发现那只是雷声罢了。死去神祗的鬼魂还在夜晚的大地上流浪，它忘记了时间，错以为古老的战役还没结束，于是，一只隐形的巨锤挥向夜幕，战鼓被敲响——天空就这样裂开了。曾经淹没了整个世界的洪水，从那裂缝里重新降入人间。这是一场货真价实的大雨，亿万根银针同时下落，今夜他的树洞里又会灌入浑浊的泥水，即使第二天天便放晴，那种潮湿整整一个星期都不会真正退去。

第二道闪电，对于光明的再次惊鸿一瞥！黑夜的外侧是如此明亮，如此叫人心生畏惧。一瞬间，闪电的光照亮了如织的雨幕，树叶翻动像是蛾子拍打着的翅膀，一道道白色爪痕悬浮在黑夜中央，那是困在黑夜里的死魂灵们正挣扎着，撕扯夜幕，想要逃离出去，进到外头辉煌且永恒的白日中去。

可是，仅仅一瞬间后，闪电就消失了。鬼魂们的战斗偃旗息鼓，黑夜的帷幕重新合上。世界在他身周迅速地收紧，紧握着他，就像是他的树洞，将将只够容下一人，苟且偷生。

他把目光从下雨的夜空收回，踢了踢野兽，感到硬邦邦的。他便眯起眼睛凑近一点看，才发现那尸体真的就变成了灰色的石头。

没什么可惊讶的。他伸手抹了抹脸上的雨水，闻见血腥味，才知道自己刚抹了一脸血水。但血很快就会被雨冲去，死了的东西也只是东西罢了。

他没有动那具尸体。这东西对他毫无用处，既不能吃，也不能割下皮毛穿戴。事实上，他想他唯一能对野兽做的事就是杀死它们。

他收起匕首，从尸体旁边走开，小心地避开月光，躲进树丛的阴影里面去。

现在他也在夜晚的树林里猎杀了。他是野兽中的一员。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自Laura Marling的The Valley。


	3. am I really so unkind

每一头野兽都是不一样的。这是他最开始就意识到的一件事。

有的野兽猎杀只是因为胃袋里的空洞，有的则是为了其中滋味。

有的野兽的嘶叫让他皮肤充血，发热，手脚更为敏捷稳定，有的吼起来只让他心烦意乱，巴不得潦草了事。

有的流很多血，有的流很多眼泪。

这些都无关紧要。

有些野兽很难缠，行动隐秘又狡猾，可能十几个夜幕降临之后都无法找到它的哪怕一点踪迹。这样的野兽往往形单影只。

还有一些野兽喜欢成群结队，使他无法与之正面交锋。需要费些心思铺设陷阱，利用自然条件，将兽群打散，甚至于引诱它们自相残杀。对这样的野兽没有什么手段他不愿意用。

野兽中也有那些弱小之辈，在强大的首领爪下苟延残喘，每晚绕着残羹剩饭夹着尾巴啾啾低叫，嘴里的尘土几乎和血肉一样多，几乎让人替它们感到可悲。他不怎么在意这些瘦骨嶙峋的可怜鬼，即使他注意到如果它们有一天偶然得到机会长得膘肥体壮，行径往往更加凶暴，那也是将来的事务。

需要得到他注意的工作太多了。这树林的疾病根深蒂固。

每一个他没能入睡的夜晚，他潜入到野兽中去，离得越来越近，直到他意识到如果他的生活是在夜晚，那么他便生活在野兽当中。

野兽在太多方面与树林的其他居民没有任何区别。它们生育，觅食，争斗，染疾，死去，做所有物种都做的事情，同样都是皮肉与骨头。如果你没有亲眼见过它们，你一定会假设它们只是性情不同，或是一不小心发了疯。

没人知道野兽是怎么来的。他不觉得知道会让一切有什么不同。

 

*

 

那只崽子在地上打了个滚，抖了抖耳朵。它看上去丝毫不明白刚才发生了什么。

他的匕首还在滴血。

脚下，成年野兽的尸体已经变成石头。他本该离开，但他瞧着这团一无所知的皮肉，看着它在血泊中无动于衷地打着呵欠，一个奇妙的念头出现在他脑中，那就是它即使不无辜，起码也是无知的。

这一定是个错误。他想，如果它要诞生在一个这样的树林里，生为一头野兽的幼崽，它就不应该生成这样脆弱，渺小又无知的模样。它不应该生来爪上没有血污。

他也不应该看见这只幼崽，不该知道世界上并没有天性里的邪恶，也没有生来注定的善良。

曾经他的手也是清白的，他只是树洞里孤独而一无所知的住客，不知道在月光下用匕首割开皮肉和敲碎骨头的感觉。他想，实际上，他只行走在阳光下的日子并没有感觉上那么遥远。

即使他已经不记得了，也一定有那样的日子，他什么都不懂，什么都不怕，什么都不在意。他心上的空洞为他竟然已经不记得那些日子隐隐发冷。

但是，哎呀，那样的日子毕竟已经结束了。他现在在这里，刀上的血迹还没有干，瞪着这个生命中什么都没开始的小东西，丝毫不为自己把它变成孤儿感到抱歉。

这些思绪逗弄着他的头脑，让他想笑，可在胸膛里，却挤压着他的心脏，有些东西几乎要溢出来了。

他突然想要为它做些什么。他觉得自己能做很多事情，至少在这个时间点上，比幼崽能做的多得多了。就这一刻，他真的想要做些什么。

于是，他在没有溅到血的一块石头上坐下，打开背包，从里面摸出一本漫画。幼崽眯着眼睛嗅了嗅，贴过来，似乎被他的鞋迷住了，长着黑色硬毛的身体蹭着他的小腿肚。他给幼崽读了漫画里的故事，关于超人如何关心着身边的陌生人，他在便宜西装和衬衫底下穿着颜色鲜艳的紧身衣，随时准备拯救别人的生命。

幼崽无动于衷地啃咬着他鞋上的破洞。

除了继续读下去，他也不知道自己该做些什么。

册子最后几页另外附有一个小故事。这个故事一开头没有什么特别的，超人又一次打败反派，拯救了世界。但是这一次，到大家想要微笑着互相拥抱，宣布这是有惊无险的一天时，他们才发现，有一个男人受伤了，而即使是无所不能的超人，也无法拯救他的生命。

“我该为你做些什么呢？”超人于是问这个男人。“你想要什么？”

“带我到你的天堂里去吧。”男人说。他的身体已经过于虚弱，什么也看不清了，甚至欺骗了他的头脑，让他把超人飞翔在天上的身影误认为前来迎接他的灵魂的天使。在他渐渐暗淡下去的眼睛里，只有蓝天倒映在里面。

“我没有太多可说的了。我已经度过了我的一生。当你回到天上时，带我一起吧。”男人叹了口气，最后一丝痛苦的神情也消失了。“主啊，指引我回家的方向吧。”

于是，一言不发地，超人捧起这个陌生男人残破的身体，飞了起来，直直地升上天空。因为他想要实现这个人的愿望。因为他可以。

地面上的人们看着他，赞赏地，敬畏地。他们议论纷纷，发出嗡嗡的嘈杂声。

超人用相对来说十分缓慢，不会让人感到任何不适的速度上升着。

“天真蓝啊。”男人在超人的胸膛前抬起脸来，低语着。“这会是很美的一天。”

“是的。会是晴朗的一天。”超人回答道。他们刚刚上升到这座城市最高大楼上方不远的海拔，脚下人群的嘈杂声已经完全消失不见了。每当超人从上空俯瞰这座城市，他都会感到一种说不清的感情，不知道是惊叹，还是一种亲切的哀伤。

可是这回，超人没有低头， 他一味地注视头顶的蓝天，他们将要去的地方。因为他有着超级听觉的耳朵发现，他们身周，已经只剩一个心跳了。

咽下喉咙里酸涩的感觉，超人继续以同样的，缓慢得几乎让人痛苦的速度往上飞着。越往上，空气越稀薄，天就越来越蓝。那片蓝色如此纯净，广阔，难怪人类会崇拜这片蓝天，将他们的天堂也放置此处了。

超人飞呀飞呀，终于飞到了天空的尽头。他们突破大气层，来到地球外的太空里面。可在那里不是天堂，只是一个又空，又黑，又冷的地方。

超人拆下肩膀上的斗篷，裹住臂弯里的身体，保护它不受太空里低温的影响。他的双眼在偌大的太空里面不停搜索着，好像害怕自己看漏了天堂的入口。但很快，他的寻找就停止了。

这本来就是他已经知道的事。

对于超人来说，这只不过是再普通不过的一次飞行。只要超人愿意，转眼之间他就能从地球到达火星。他曾经只身前往人类无法想象的，太空里最为遥远、孤寂的角落。在太空这极端的寒冷与空旷里，他可以毫不在意地自如活动。因为能够直接吸收黄太阳的能量，他甚至感到身体变得更加轻盈而强壮。

在人类看来，超人能够随心所欲地飞翔，这就是天使才会有的能力。诚然，超人能够做很多人类根本没有办法做到的事情，有些人类因此而嫉妒，仇恨他。但超人就像人类一样远远不是全能的，他对太多的事情无能为力。

超人可以轻而易举地带人飞行。但他不能像真正的天使一样，将人们带上天堂。

而且正因为能够像天使一样飞上高空，他才能亲眼见到，在这片蓝天的尽头，其实并没有那个保证着永久的欢喜，安宁与恩典的天堂。人类并不是被从温暖光明的伊甸园里驱逐出去的，而只是一开始就出生在又冷又黑的地上。

二十年前，堪萨斯的郊外，在无数次坠落和丑陋的落地，土地上无数个冒烟的小洞之后，年轻的克拉克·肯特终于掌握了飞翔与热视线的诀窍，但是当他高高地悬浮在空中，俯瞰一望无际的，辉煌的金色麦田，听见地底小虫细细簌簌的劳作声，他无法见到自己来的地方，也无法望见自己将要去的方向；而即使他每天都穿着格子衫与牛仔裤，熟知泥土与玛莎拿手菜色的味道，在他内心深处，他知道，自己从此永远都没办法随心所欲地，假装自己是这个星球最普通的儿子了。

那时候，他偶尔会藏在没人会发现的黑夜里，垂下头，紧紧握着被单独自哭泣。

这一刻，即使已经得到了以前苦苦追求的答案，见识到从没有想象过的东西，超人依然感觉像是少年时的自己。他捉住手里的布料，在太空的寂静与黑暗当中，深深地埋下头，因为自己能够做到、已经知道的东西，以及人们总是知道得如此之多而能做到如此之少，不发出一点声音地，流下了眼泪。

 

他放下手里的漫画。故事讲完了，幼崽还是没有睡着。

他却已经觉得很疲惫了。一旦猎杀的热潮退去，他就会很快对身边的黑暗厌倦起来，这时候，如果没有下一个目标，他就回到树洞里睡上一觉。这种疲惫感会一直持续到夜幕再次降临，直到下一场猎杀开始。

他弯下身子，用手轻轻推搡了一下已经把注意力转移到鞋带上，把口水从头涂到了尾的幼崽。

幼崽只是不满地哼了两声，就又贴了过来。

“看看我们两个。”

他最终对幼崽说。他有很长时间没说过话了，声带疏于锻炼，已经被刚才的两个故事消耗掉了所有力气。现在，他从喉咙里面咳出来的字节干硬带刺，像是一颗树被闪电击中，劈裂开来。

他被这声音逗笑了，用自己有着空洞的心中剩余的那些东西。

听见他的笑声，幼崽困倦地眨眨眼睛，吐出嘴里的鞋带，喷了口气， 清醒过来。它抬头看看他的眼睛，才意识到刚才的声音是他发出来的。

它发出一声歇斯底里的吼叫，低下头颅后退几步，露出爪牙，摆出了防卫姿势。

是啊，他对自己说。没有理会那瑟瑟发抖的幼崽，就离开了。

 

*

 

他杀掉的野兽越来越多，靠近树洞的树林地面上到处可见化作石头的野兽尸体，被月光照亮的时候像是生锈的锡块，他则觉得自己住在一个石头的坟场中央。

他知道这只是它们中极小的一部分，野兽依然爬满树林披着阴影的表面，某种久治不愈的皮肤疾病。

这让他焦躁不安。

每晚他都在野兽的呼吸声中醒来。像是一枚冰冷、急速飞驰的箭穿透他的意识，让他从休憩中猛然清醒，又像一根火做的鞭子，抽打着他的肢体，将他从拥挤又安全，散发着淡淡霉味的树洞驱赶出去，继续这场漫长的猎杀。

有时候他甚至宁愿不再入睡。他在渐渐暗下来的天色里，倚靠在持续蜕皮的树洞内壁上，慢慢打磨着自己的匕首，屏息等待第一声野兽踩断树枝的响声。黑暗中一声噼啪——接着他就不见了，融入了树洞外的夜晚中。掩藏在阴影里的猎食者。

树林和它的阴影注视着他。

还有多久，还有多久他的工作才会完成。还有多久，他才能在那树洞里安睡直到第一缕晨光搔痒他的鼻子。他已经不再想。这就是他不得不做的事情。

他很疲倦，同时也持续饥饿着。

他无法入睡。他必须到黑夜里去捕猎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自Laura Marling的Next Time。  
> 这章中的超人故事并不存在，如有雷同，只是误打误撞。

**Author's Note:**

> 文章标题来自Laura Marling的Soothing。


End file.
